Myriad III
Myriad III is the newest and smallest Planet in Galaxy. Description Myriad III is the smallest and weakest planet in Galaxy. It has a brown atmosphere and a desert-covered surface. The planet is also covered in the ruins of an Alien facility and some crashed Alien ships. Small groups of Alien Script can also be seen throughout the facility. Inside the facility is a small, damaged doorway that leads downwards into a series of tunnels. Whichever faction's territory covers the planet first assimilates the planet as their own. Whoever brings down the planet's health to zero will take over Myriad III. Myriad III can be upgraded twice. The first upgrade (Level 2) costs 12,000 credits and adds 1000 health to both Shield and Hull, adds some visual changes around and inside the facility, adds a ladder to the Alien Computer, adds teleporters from the docking ports to the facility, and adds one medium railgun. The second upgrade (Level 3) costs 24,000 credits and adds 1000 more health to both Shield and Hull, adds a new hangar on the surface that releases Swarmer Prototypes, adds further visual changes to the facility/surface, and adds 8 custom heavy railguns. Climate The climate of Myriad III is a hot desert with constant sandstorms covering the planet. No life exists on the planet, and the abandoned buildings suggest that the planet had a large alien facility, possibly a refinery or research station. Duna'kaé During part three of the Celestial Bodies update(s), a moon was added in orbit of Myriad. 'The moon is named ''"Duna'kaé" and is supposedly the home of a dormant (or inactive) volcano. The moon's volcanic activity and excessive heat have left the surface flat and tough. The moon has a similar atmosphere to '''Myriad, but it is a bright red as opposed to Myriad's brown. Myriad's moon Duna'kaé also contains a Quest which requires you to obtain 5 Data Archives, a very rare and expensive artifact that can be found drifting through space in random locations or bought at the Mega Base. Most players with access to mid-tier miners should be able to afford them if bought. The reward for completing this quest is only 15,000 credits, so most players do not do it, as Artifacts are very rare items. Climate The climate of Duna'kaé is very hot and is unable to support life. Version History * Added in version .60d1 * Received a moon named "Duna'kaé" in version .62d2 * Received a remodel in version .66b. * Received turrets for level 2 and 3 in version .66b. Trivia * The first planet in the game to have an alien facility. * The first planet to have a moon. * Has the second lowest shield of any base, the first being the Abandoned U.N.E Base. * There are crab decals hidden across the planet. * Formerly the only planet to spawn fighters--the addition of fighters to Frion I's Lucifer Station ended that part of Myriad's uniqueness. * Formerly the only planet to gain no turrets when upgraded. * Secret text in the underground hallway translates to Lightning9160, a modeler for Galaxy. Category:Browse Category:Planets Category:Starbase Category:Game Mechanics Category:Galaxy Lore